


Ride Me, Dean Winchester

by c_ass_tiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, BUT WHATS NEW ABOUT THAT, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, JOHN IS A SUCKY FATHER, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_ass_tiel/pseuds/c_ass_tiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel's brother Gabe forgets to pick him up, Castiel gets to ride on Dean Winchester's motorcycle, the hot, brooding guy Cas has a crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Castiel stared out into the almost empty parking lot, he swore he would kill Gabriel, and he meant it this time. This has happened way too often. One time, Gabe was supposed to watch his spelling bee state champoinships, but he was too busy making out with a girl in the back row of the auditorium to pay any attention.

Gabe should have pulled up an hour ago, but the only thing in this barren school parking lot is two old compacts and a sleek black motorcycle. Castiel sent yet another death threat to Gabe and hoped that, by some chance, his brother would see it. But Castiel knew his brother was probably smooth-talking a cashier at some coffee shop.

"Fuck you Gabriel!" Castiel said under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

Castiel turned towards the deep, scratchy voice and sucked in his breath. Standing in front of him was Dean Winchester, the hot, mysterious, brooding new guy that every girl had a crush on... plus Castiel. That was the closest Castiel had ever been to Dean. He could see the stubble lining is chiseled jaw and his hard green eyes that searched Castiel's face.

"S-sorry I was um just uh talking to myself..." Castiel mentally slapped himself as he stumbled and tripped over his words.

"Oh," Dean narrowed his eyes then glanced sideways and started to walk off toward the motorcycle. Castiel watched his rear end as Dean walked through the parking lot. When Dean reached his motorcycle, he stood there for a second tossing his keys around in his hand, then turned around abruptly.

"Hey uh Castiel... that's your name right?" Dean squinted when he looked towards then used his hand to block the sun.

Cas nodded a little too eagerly, heart jumping a little when Dean knew his name.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Well my brother said he'd be here to pick me up from math team but he's an hour late and is probably trying to get into some poor girls pants so he probably won't come but you look kinda busy so uh you don't need to take me home unless you want to then I guess you could but I mean there isn't much room for me on that motorcycle-"

"Hey Cas let's make a deal; if you shut up then I'll gladly take you home," Dean smiled at Cas's ramble. 

Castiel's cheeks burned at his outburst, but his chest fluttered when that nickname came out of Dean's soft pink lips.

"Okay, but I've never been on a motorcycle before, don't I need a helmet?" Castiel walked towards Dean slowly. "I mean, I could die."

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "You'll be fine Cas, you can hold onto me."

Cas looked up at dean and smiled shyly. Dean mounted the motorcycle and Cas followed in suit. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed himself against his back. As the wind stung his eyes and he clutched on to Dean's squishy waist, Cas took back all the death threats he sent to Gabe, hoping that he would be late more often.


	2. Chapter 2

It became a ritual, Cas getting a ride home with Dean when Gabe failed to be on time. Luckily for Cas, Gabe was never on time. Cas used to hate motorcycles for they were loud and unsafe. But with Dean though, Cas always felt safe with his arms wrapped around his. Cas looked forward to leaving school and getting to be so close to Dean. All day, he tries to recall Dean's smell, and the feel of his slightly squishy waist and muscular shoulders. And each time he gets on the motorcycle, the smell and the feel are better than they were before. 

Dean started to go into Cas's house for a couple hours after school. They sat on Cas's bed and talked or did homework. Sometimes they played video games. Dean and Cas began to think of each other as friends- which they both never thought would happen. Cas and Dean were so different, people at school seemed surpirised that they were friends too. Charlie, Cas's best friend, asked constantly for updates on Dean and how things are going. She was let down, however. Cas made no attempts to further their relationship because he knew Dean was as straight as they come. Cas's crush on Dean didn't disappear but he pushed it away because being friends with Dean was good enough for now.

Cas and Dean were watching and making fun of a reality show on the couch in the Novak living room when Mr. Novak walked in. They were sitting close, like always. At least one part of their body had to be touching at all time. It wasn't forced, as much as it was just something that always happened. Mr. Novak smiled knowingly at the boys and asked Dean if he was going to stay for dinner.

Dean looked at Cas for an answer and Cas shook his head up and down with wide eyes.

"Yes, thank you sir," Dean said to Mr. Novak.

"Call me Chuck, Dean. And remember that you are always welcome to stay with us. " Chuck smiled at Dean.

Dean nodded with a small smile and Mr. Novak walked away.

"So will I finally get to meet your whole family?" Dean asked. "Or do they just not exist?"

"Yes you will, Anna and Gabe should be home for dinner, my mom too." Cas pointed at Dean and shot him a look. "But I have yet to meet your family!"

"..Fine you can ride home with me tomorrow," Dean said reluctantly. "But my dad can be difficult sometimes"

"Dean I'm sure he's not" Cas said softly and stared into Dean's hard green eyes. He scooted closer to Dean and put his head on his shoulder.

Dean sighed, and Cas felt his head move up and down with Dean's shoulder. They both were aware that the way they acted wasn't normal for a platonic male friendship, but no one was watching so who cares? Cas liked Dean, sure, but he was willing to put it to the side for his friendship.

Cas looked up at Dean to check if he was okay, and found Dean looking back at him. They gazed into each other's eyes for a while before they heard the oven timer go off and cleared their throats, getting up like nothing had happened.

******

Cas watched as his bother and Dean exchanged jokes and smiles. Gabe and Dean were instantly comfortable with each other, and it made Cas happy.   

"So Dean-o, you're the one who rescues my little bro everyday?" Gabe said over dinner with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I am," Dean said after swallowing a bite of steak. "And you're the one who is responsible for leaving this guy stranded everyday?" Dean nodded his head at Cas and chuckled. 

"Oh Dean, don't act like you don't love me for it," Gabe winked at Dean and Cas. 

Dean laughed, but he scrunched his eyebrows together at Gabe's comment. Cas did too. He told Gabe they were friends; maybe Gabe knows how Cas really feels about Dean?


	3. Chapter 3

Cas watched his house fly by as they sped down the street lined with large white houses that all looked the same. The October air was cold, so Cas pressed every inch of his body into Dean's, using him as a shield from the wind. Cas smiled and cuddled his head into Dean's right shoulder. 

They pulled into the driveway of a white house. It was smaller than the huge house Cas lived in, but in the overall scheme of houses, it was a good size. 

The motorcycle sputtered to a stop and Cas slowly took off his helmet, trying to spend as much time this close to Dean as possible. 

"It's nothing special compared to your place," Dean said as he unbuckled his own helmet. "but it's home."

"Dean it's lovely."

It really was. Delphimiums lined the path towards the red door with a seasonal wreath on it. Flowerpots sat on each step, and small shrubs stood on either side of the door.

Cas walked along the stone walkway, cooing softly when he saw bees on the flowers. Dean smiled at his friend's love for bees. 

Dean opened the door and motioned for Cas to enter. They were hit with warm light and the smell of dinner and cookies. Mrs. Winchester stood next to the stove, stirring pasta and pouring sauce in. She turned around and smiled when the boys came in. 

"Hello sweetie, and hello Cas," she said, resting the hand holding a spatula on her hip. "I have heard so much about you, it is so nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Its a pleasure to meet you too, Ma'am," 

"Please, call me Mary," Mary shot Cas a loving smile.

Cas stiffly nodded.

Dean showed Cas to the stairs and they walked up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is short and ends at a bad place but this is all I can write


	4. Chapter 3 (continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the last one was so short... I might go back and merge these two chapters together to make one. I'm probably going to go back and edit my other chapters and maybe work on my other story I'm in the middle of... but I have a whole weekend of nothing so I will try to update soon:)

Dean's room was blue. Not as blue as Cas's eyes, more of a soft blue. Shelves lined the walls from floor to ceiling. One contained books neatly shelved by author, and Cas ran his finger across the spines. The bad boy aura Dean gave off was just an act. Cas could see it from the neatly shelved books, made bed, and clean floor. The shelf next to the bookcase held CDs. There were so many CDs they were stacked on top of each other at random, looking like if the wind blew they would all fall to the ground. Cas could see a Lynyrd Skynyrd album somewhere in the piles, and he carefully slid it out, picking up one CD that fell after.

"Can I play this?" He said, turning to Dean.

Dean nodded, and sat down on the bed while pressing his temples. "Simple Man" started playing, and Dean half closed his eyes as the guitar chords reached his ears. His feet bounced to the beat and his lips mouthed the lyrics. Cas lower himself onto the bed next to Dean and sighed.

"It's been a long week," He huffed and fell back into the pillowy comforter.

"Yeah it has, so glad it's Friday," Dean laughed, joining Cas in enveloping himself in the duvet. Dean and Cas laid there in comfortable silence, listening to the song playing out. When it changed, Dean turned on to his side so his face was across from Cas's.

Cas turned on to his side as well and propped his head up on his hand. They stared into each other's eyes, both pinching their eyebrows together. Dean and Cas's hair both had gotten messed up from the bed, it was messy and voluminous, with pieces sticking out randomly. They both had sex hair. 

Dean cleared his throat. "So, just want to warn you that my dad can be... tough I guess," Dean looked down and fingered the comforter.

"Hey Dean, it's fine." Cas used one hooked finger to lift Dean's chin so he could stare into his gorgeous eyes. Dean nodded, gulping down spit that wasn't there. Cas bit his lip, looking at Dean's own. Dean leaned closer to Cas, feeling his heart beat from his toes to his head. Cas let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. His finger felt warm where it came in contact with Dean, and his lips were hungry for Dean's to be on his.

This is finally happening, he thought. Dean feels the way I do.

They got closer, exchanging oxygen, lips so close they could feel the air particles standing in the way.

A loud single knock sounded from outside the door, then the knob turned and the door swung open revealing John Winchester. Dean and Cas broke apart, and sat up suddenly.

"Hello Mr.Winchester," Cas mumbled, cheeks reddening. He snuck a look at Dean, and he was looking straight down, the tips of his ears reddening by the second.

"Call me Sir," John said staring hard at Dean.

"Yessir," Dean's eyes were still trained on the bed.

"Dinners ready, boy." And with that, John walked out of the room, pulling the door shut hard so it slammed.

"Shit Dean I-I'm sorry," Cas put his hands on his head and his head between his knees.

"Whatever, let's just go down to eat." Dean refused to look at Cas, got up and started walking down the hallway.

"Fuck!" Cas whispered, tears stinging his eyes. He shook his face to get rid of them then headed down after Dean.

The meal smelled lovely, and Cas did his best to smile for Mary. She was the most kind and beautiful women Cas has met. Dean busied himself in eating as Cas was interrogated by Sam and Mary. John stayed quiet the whole time, sneaking looks at Dean when he wasn't nursing his beer can.

"So Cas, do you have any plans for what you might study at college yet?" Mary asked as she took a bite of pasta.

"I'm still considering, but I'm leaning towards religious studies right now, not because I'm majorly religious but I find religion as a concept very interesting."

"Isn't that great John?" Mary asked, turning to John with an expectant look and a raised eyebrow.

John grunted and took another sip of his beer.

Mary stared at him, and when John did not say anything, she asked him to help her with dishes.

"Dean what did you do to dad to make him like that?" Sammy said with a mouthful of pasta.

"Shut up Sammy, I didn't do anything!" Dean scowled.

Cas looked at Dean, trying to get him to look at him.

"I think I should go," Cas said, pushing back his chair and bringing his plate to the kitchen.

"What? No!" Sam said. "Dean tell him not to go!"

Sam and Cas looked at Dean, and for the first time since the almost-kiss, Dean looked back at Cas. Cas looked straight into his eyes, and saw no emotion. Dean looked hard at Cas with dead eyes.

"He can leave if he wants to, Sammy." And with that Dean went back to only looking at the food in front of him. Cas swore for a moment, Dean's eyes looked sad. 

Cas walked into the kitchen, overhearing Mary and John whisper-shouting.

"They looked like they were kissing for God's sake, Mary! Two boys! I will not have a faggot for a son!"

Cas exhaled, shook out the tears he felt coming on and walked into the kitchen with his head down. He put his plate in the sink and turned to Mary. "Thank you for letting me into your lovely home and giving me dinner."

Mary smiled at Cas and engulfed him in a hug.

She let go and held him out at arms length. "Come back anytime okay? You are always welcome." She squeezed his shoulders and gave him a sure look. Out of the corner of Cas's eye, he saw John looking at him like he was dirt beneath his feet. 

Cas smiled weakly at Mary, then turned and walked quickly outside. He realized when he got outside that Dean drove him here, so he started his walk down the street in the dark to his house, tears running down his face and a broken heart aching. He stopped underneath a street light when he got far enough from Dean's house.

"Damn it Dean," He shouted at the stars. The tears came again, out of confusion, anger, and frustration. Cas followed the white line on the road walking with all the thoughts in his head consuming him. He almost gave up there, the white line seemed to go on forever, but he kept trudging. He was barely awake, barely alive, and a wet sobbing mess, but he made it to his large white house with the chandelier in the window. 

Dean.

"He'll be back, he wouldn't do this," Cas slurred, trying to drown out John's whiskey words with his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY I KNOW IT KILLS ME
> 
>  
> 
> also I really didn't want to use that word but I think it's what he would have said but please tell me if it bothers you!!


	5. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks. Dean hasn't called or come over, so Cas finally realized that it's over. Their friendship and whatever else was going on. Cas told Gabe about what happened, and he promised to pick him up on time, and for once he held his promise and was on time. 

Except for on Thursday. Cas left the school, waiting for Gabe to show up in the parking lot. Gabe was late, Cas knew he couldn't keep his promise for long. Cas sent him a text and waited. The cold wind blew into his eyes and his hair and he started shivering, regretting the thin trench coat he wore to school. A huge raindrop landed on his shoulder, then another, then another. Soon, everywhere from his hair to his socks was soaked and his teeth were chattering. He just stood there, waiting in the rain and the cold for someone who was't going to come. 

He heard the door to the school open behind him, and Cas knew who it would be. He winced as he was reminded of what happened two weeks ago. 

"Cas?" Said Dean, stopping in front of him. "Do you need a ride?"

Cas looked to left of Dean, hugging himself and shivering. "No I-I'm fine. G-gabe should be here any minute," Castiel chattered, turning his body away from Dean. 

"Cas I know that you don't want to talk to me," Dean said, now just as soaked as Cas and starting to shiver. "But if you don't get in the car with me, we both will catch a cold or get hypothermia."

Cas shook his head. He couldn't be that close to Dean again. He couldn't even look at him without his skin crawling. 

"Damn it Cas, look at you!" Dean shouted, spraying water everywhere. "You are freezing! I am not leaving until you get in the damn car." Dean grabbed Cas roughly and pulled him towards a sleek black Chevy. As they walked, Dean's grip softened and he began to run his hands up and down Cas's biceps in an attempt to warm him up. Cas shrugged him off, then got into the car. 

After Dean quickly got into the door and closed the door, he blasted the heat and rubbed his hands in front of the vent. He started the car with a loud rumble, and drove out of the parking lot.

____________________

They pulled into the driveway of Cas's house, and the whoosh of the windshield wipers and low grumble of the 1967 Chevy Impala stopped. Dean dropped his hands from the wheel and turned to Cas, who was looking out the window. 

"Cas we don't have to talk if you don't want to," Cas grunted and Dean glanced at him, pretending not to be hurt by Cas's hostility. "But I just wanted to say that I regret what I did, so damn much, Cas. I feel like I have to make my dad proud, but what he wants me to be isn't who I am."

Cas looked at Dean, eyes looking like he wanted to smite him. "That's it? Well, that was a great monologue but it doesn't fix what you did. I put myself out there and then you led me on then just shut down!" Cas got out of the car, rain and tears mixing together on his cheeks. 

Dean followed him, grabbing his shoulders and turning Cas around. "I wasn't done Cas!" Dean yelled, soaking in rain but not caring. He just needed Cas back. "My dad is a homophobe, I'll admit it. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me, but then I realized your absence hurt more than his disappointment. I told him that I love you, and he couldn't accept it. He left, leaving one of his cars for Sammy. But Cas, I love you! I just want to be with you!" Dean was shouting in the rain now, walking closer to Cas until they were close enough to touch. 

"You love me?" Cas whispered, rain running through his eyelashes and down his face. 

Dean nodded, moving his face closer to Cas.

Cas couldn't wait any longer to touch his lips to Dean; he grabbed his neck and pulled their faces together. They had been building tension since the day they met, and Cas was tired of it. 

The feel of Dean's lips on his was just like he imagined, yet completely different than he imagined. They were soft and rough at the same time. They were moving in sync, instinctively opening their mouths and turning their heads. 

Dean slipped his tongue into Cas's mouth and he moaned at the hot pressure. Cas's hands ran through Dean's rain soaked hair. 

All the shivers they had disappeared as their chests filled with warmth. The boys pulled apart, breathless, and smiled at each other through the wall of raindrops.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you guys let me know if I should add more chapters or if this is a good place to end?


End file.
